Replaceable
by Tarklovishki
Summary: Ginny should have learned that she can't sleep around with men, and expect Harry to always be there for her. HP/DM past HP/GW.


**Title;** Replaceable

**Rating;** M

**Summary;** Ginny should have learned that she can't sleep around with men, and expect Harry to always be there for her. Implied HP/DM.

**Authors Notes;** I guess it is time for a little vindictive Harry, don't you think? Oh, yeah, you can really tell how much I dislike Ginny. This is written in the first person, in letter form by Harry. On a side note, I think I worked myself up into a state for this. I can piss myself off quite often. :D

_**Replaceable**_

You should have known that you can't have it both ways, Ginny.

Sometimes I can't believe that I was even in a relationship with you. Every night when I crawled into bed with you, told you I loved you, you would go behind my back and open your legs for another man while I was at the Auror office. I gave everything I had to you, Ginny, and it was never enough. As long as you had money to buy expensive clothing, jewellery and whatever else, you were happy with lying to me.

There were seven men, weren't there? They were your regular fuck-buddies. Sometimes you even had a threesome with them. I hope you enjoyed it, Ginny. Because once they found out what you were doing, they stopped crawling between your legs, they stopped letting you suck them off. The latest report that the only action you're getting is from a vibrator. Maybe that will teach you not to cheat on people and betray their trust.

Your mother and father won't even look at you, Ginny. How does that feel? That's worse than being kicked out of the family, isn't it? They wonder where they went wrong with you, because apparently you have no idea of the difference between right and wrong. You alienated yourself from your family by your own actions. Ron is disgusted, and Hermione refuses to say your name. They can't believe the new lows in which you have sunk to.

You know what really sickens me to the core of my being? The way I always defended you to people who told me you were no good for me. All that time, you were fucking people behind my back. I should have listened to them. I should have listened to my own heart; it was telling me you weren't any good, but I wanted so desperately to believe that I was wrong.

Do I really want to know why you thought you could get away with it?

You were replaceable, Ginny. You always were and always will be. You use people and then wonder why they leave you. People like you shouldn't be allowed to breed.

I remember the look on your face when I kicked you out of the house, took your name from our shared bank accounts. You look betrayed. That's really laughable, Ginny, because you betrayed me. Not the other way around. I really must credit you for your acting skills though.

The Harpies kicked you off the Quidditch team. Your multiple affairs had really put a black mark on the team, and they weren't going to support anyone who didn't have any compassion for others. It also helped that I had donated money to finding a cure for dragonpox to help your former coach, whose daughter was in danger of dying from it. If you'd known that, I'm pretty sure you would have thought twice about what you were doing. But you were ignorant as always.

Yet I also have to thank you; if you hadn't have whored yourself out, I never would have left you and found Draco. He has a son named Scorpius, and the kid is turning two years come June. He looks so much like Draco, but he has green eyes. Imagine my surprise. Scorpius even calls me 'Papa'. Draco's also ingested a male fertility potion, and he's now carrying my babies. You remember how many times you told me that you wanted to carry my first child? Looks like you missed out on that, too.

Draco is about three months pregnant now. He's convinced that the baby is a boy. He's even going to allow the baby to have my last name, just so the Potter line can continue as well. Little Scorpius can't wait to see his baby brother.

I heard you're living in poverty now, struggling to pay the rent on your run-down apartment. I can't really bring myself to care at this point. Anyone who betrays my trust really doesn't deserve my sympathy, empathy, or help.

Oh, and by the way, Draco is much better in bed than you—even when he has to be submissive because of his pregnancy. Ginny, I'll never be sorry about the way your life turned out. If ever you want someone to blame, look in the mirror. I found happiness. You found karma. Maybe this time you'll realise that the world doesn't revolve around you and your selfish wishes. You wanted me because I was Harry Potter, The Hero. Draco wants me because I'm Harry Potter, His Lover. He's the only one who sees me as a human. He deserves me, not you.

Also, you might want to think about leaving the country. My fans aren't very happy with you. Just a little tip.

Never yours,  
>Harry Potter.<p>

**The End.**


End file.
